entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Auction Guide
As with all Night Heists, the mission will fail if the alarm is triggered, meaning that it is only possible to do this mission in stealth. Equipment and Perks It may be recommended to bring a skilled partner along with the mission, as they can help cover an operative disabling an NPC or grab any items left on the ground. Recommended perks: * The Art of the Steal * Deception * Out of Sight * Fast Hands * Masquerade Recommended equipment: * Lockpick * Keycard Scrambler * Microcams (Optional) * Trackers (Optional) Weapons: * Any suppressed weapon that can be concealed Infiltration Acquiring Intel First, you need a disguise. There are two ways to do this. One way is to lure by using the dome cam near the right door. The other way is to hostage guards and employees that is in the left of the bank. After you get the disguise, get inside to find info about the auction. There are clipboards scattered around the map that you can read. Reading these does not give you a Status as a Civilian but makes you conspicuous with a Disguise. The Auctioneer's Laptop Your next Objective will be finding the Auctioneer's Laptop. Finding it should be easy but interacting with it counts as suspicious. When attempting to hack it, it’s revealed the needed file is encrypted and requires the Password from the Auctioneer himself. Luring the Auctioneer Interrogating him in the middle of the Crowd is clearly not a good Idea. Fortunately there is a Radio in the Vault Room that you can use to lure the Auctioneer into the back and interrogate him. Be careful of Guards and Staff entering the Room. Another way to get them is use your gun to lure the auctioneer outside, but the objective will be labeled failed. Getting Access Once you have interrogated the auctioneer you will need to search the records for the employee that has access to the vault. It spawns in random rooms that you will need to lock pick in order to gain access. Once you are inside, simply search the shelves until you find the information you need. It is recommended to have a friend or a spy cam outside in case there are guards outside. Note: Try not to leave the door open or a guard will come and lock it, and this may be fairly annoying. Note 2 : You can find the server room and hack it to get the record instantly, but it takes a while to finish. Note 3 : Try Not to take out everyone or you'll be heard by someone. Finding the Employee After the Auctioneer has been interrogated, finish hacking the laptop. This Step tells you the Gems are inside the Vault,which an Employee has Access to. Now, either search the Bank Records or the Computer in one of the side Rooms. The Interrogation The next step is to interrogate the Employee. This step can be fairly difficult as it can quickly trigger a Chain Reaction. This can be made easier by taking out Employees and Guards at the Red Backdoor. Avoid going Overkill, as if too many are taken out the Alarm will be raised. This is a viable Strategy, even for Legend. Though there is one completely safe spot so be sure that the employee doesn't go there before knocking people out. Open Sesame You are in the Finals, all left now is to pick up the Red Key card and open the Vault. If you haven’t already make sure to eliminate the Camera Operator, make sure you eliminate the Camera Operator as he can spot and end you run with the Vault Cameras. Now open the Cage with the Black Briefcase, carry it to the Escape Zone and enjoy your payday. Category:Guides